Cheating
Cheating is the act of when one decides to disobey the rules in order to become superior within the race or to achieve the goal faster than the other person. The IAS tournaments have had some examples of cheating within certain matches where some have been caught while supposedly others have not. Different Types Cheating can occur if one or more person does this within the following match #Records the footage before the match and uses the fastest recorded footage to "race" the other person. This also relates to TAS recordings where a save state will occur within a particular objective and will be repeated until it is done in the fast recorded time #Re-records the footage and sends it in; not matching up with the commentary #Asks the other person to stop or pause the game for "technical difficulties" while they are then secretly advancing. #Doesn't obey the rules of the speedrun if particular factors have been set for that speedrun. #Lies on where they are within the speedrun, confusing the person and possibly stressing them out #Edits the recording on all recorded speedrun videos to make it look like they were faster than the other person. #Recording program is set to record at 60.00fps than 30.00fps which skips recording screens within gameplay making the video seem faster than usual #Using an illegal/modified copy of the game which alters the behavior of the game in order to give one an unfair advantage. #Using glitches when the match doesn't allow them. #Intentionally delaying the match until close to a set deadline to force their opponent to do a game they do not agree with. #Having another person who's better at the chosen game play for them, whilst knowing where they are in the speedrun, in order to "race" their opponent. There are possibly more ideas than can be achieved within the acts of cheating but they haven't been thought of or listed down yet Examples of Cheating *TheMachineKing is the most infamous example of cheating where all of his matches within IAS 3 were re-recorded due to the original files being corrupted due to the small storage space within the computer he was using at the time. This resulted him in changing the IAS talk-show award from "The Biggest Fail" to "TheMachineKing" award. He was also caught out in the Spyro Skate Tournament where his grand final video was a TAS recording which was picked out and ended up him being kicked out from the tournament with no winning any of the prices of being in the finals. *AuronSuper95 was caught cheating within IAS 6 where he was "supposedly" having problems with his controller and asked his opponent to pause the game. At this same time, Auron was moving within gameplay and was caught out with the background noises of Spyro 3. He initially avoided sending his video due to him rage-quitting once again, although he did send it eventually. *Supster131 used his friendship with HeyDavid17 to allow the former to play for Supster during his races with Morgan and MrEddy1667ful, and also in the Grand Final, which was when David revealed this. ---- Category:Controversy Category:Terminology